The XANA Games
by YumiSplash
Summary: The Land of Lyoko is ruled by the XANA family. 20yrs ago Lyoko rebelled against the XANA family, but the people were no match for the royal army. As punishment, the land was separated into six sectors and the XANA Games were established. Each Sector within Lyoko must give up a female and male participant between the ages of 16-19 to partake in the XANA Games once a year.
1. Random Selection

**Warning**

The XANA Games is rated T, for now. Will be switched to M if things get out of hand. There will be death and the Characters will take on different personalities than those known in Code Lyoko. If you can't handle this, then don't read and don't flame.

**THE XANA GAMES:**

**Sector 1 (The Lab):** People in this sector are brain heads and provide the other sectors with technology_. Selected for the XANA Games: Aelita & Jeremy_

**Sector 2 (The Forest):** People in this sector are Wild. The people in this sector also produce food for the other sectors, except the ice sector, due to the amount of fertile soil and the high population of animals in the forest. _Selected for the XANA Games: Odd & Sam_

**Sector 3 (The Desert)**: People in this sector are wealthy because a diamond mine sits under their land. _Selected for the XANA Games: Sissy & Percy_

**Sector 4 (The Mountains)**: People in this sector are fighters. The members of this sector live high in the mountains and need to fend for themselves due to it. _Selected for the XANA Games: Yumi & Ulrich_

Sector 5 (The Ice Sector): People in this sector are accustomed to being fisherman/woman due to the amount of water on their land. People in this sector are also tough because of the rough living conditions they experience since it is always cold and snowy. _Selected for the XANA Games: Rita & Michael_

**Sector X (Kadic): **The Royal XANA family lives within this sector. Unlike the other sectors, people are marked to partake in the XANA Games without randomly being chosen. Because of this, they are better trained and almost always win. (This is a fixed system by the King so his sector almost always wins). _Selected for the XANA Games: Rose & William_

The Land of Lyoko has been ruled by the XANA family for hundreds of years. Twenty years ago Lyoko rebelled against the XANA family, but the people were no match for the royal army. As punishment, the land was separated into six sectors and the XANA Games were established. Each Sector within Lyoko must give up a female and male participant between the ages of 16-19 to partake in the XANA Games once a year. The participants fight to the death until one soul remains.

**Chapter 1: Random Selection**

"Wake up, Hiroki!" Yumi yelled to her 16 year old brother as she knocked on his bedroom door. "You need to wash up before the selection this afternoon."

It was the first time Hiroki would partake in a selection. Yumi, who was 19, would be free from it after this year.

"Where are you going, young lady?" Yumi's mom, Mrs Ishiyama, demanded.

"I am going to meet Ulrich for a little practicing before the Selection." Yumi replied as she hooked the latches on her leather boots. She grabbed a fresh apple from the basket on the counter and took a bite out of it before walking back over to the bottom of the stairs. "Hiroki, I will be back within two hours. Make sure you are ready by then!"

"You too…Yumi." Their mom added as she laid out a black dress.

Yumi looked at the lacy black dress with hurt in her eyes. She hated dresses, but she hated this one more than anything else. She had worn this dress to her father's funeral two years ago. It was also the same dress that she had worn to her friend's funeral when she was only 15. Her friend, Jacky, had been selected for the XANA Games when she was 16, the first year her name was entered for Selection.

"Do I have to wear that one?" Yumi asked as she picked it up in her hands.

Yumi's mother sighed as she walked over to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's the only formal thing you own right now that isn't full of holes or dirty."

Yumi looked up at her mother and understood. It was hard enough to come up with money to buy Hiroki something nice to wear to this year's Selection. Her family was poor because they didn't have a steady income after her father has passed away.

"Am I interrupting something?" A familiar voice asked coming from the doorway.

Yumi looked up at her friend, Ulrich, happy to see him. He walked over and put a bag of fresh fruit that was just delivered from the Forest Sector on their table. Ulrich was the son of the Sector's leader. Unlike Yumi, he didn't have to worry about money. It was thanks to him that her family was able to survive.

"I'll be back later, mom." Yumi said as she placed the dress back down on the chair.

* * *

The two walked in silence to their spot on the mountains. Ulrich took guard as Yumi crawled under the fence that marked the boundary lines for their sector. After Yumi had made it across she ran up the hill and hid behind a boulder so no one would see her. Ulrich looked around once more to make sure the coast was clear before crawling under the fence himself to join Yumi. Together the two climbed the rock wall of the cliff and entered the small forest area that was part of their mountain, but forbidden to visit by the people of their sector. The two collapsed next to each other after the climb. They have done it so many times before, but it still wore them out regardless.

Yumi dug at the dirt with her bare hands before uncovering a small bad that had a box in it. She opened the box and took out a variety of small daggers that once belonged her to father. Like Yumi, Ulrich also went and found his weapon, a long sword that he kept hidden in the trees. Since weapons were illegal in the sectors, they had to hide them in the forest.

Yumi sighed as she began to sharpen one of her daggers with a rock, and then flipped it in her hand, which sent it flying into a tree. "Bulls eye" she said complimenting herself without much enthusiasm.

Ulrich looked over at his friend and sighed. Ever since she lost her friend so many years ago, she became depressed on Selection day. Fortunately, Ulrich has never been close to anyone that was selected since Yumi was his only true friend.

"I challenge you to a duel." Ulrich grinned trying to cheer Yumi up. The two were both talented with the art of blades. Yumi preferred tiny daggers while Ulrich liked his long sword that was a gift from his grandfather.

"You're on." Yumi said accepting the challenge from her friend as she took out another dagger from the case.

The two stood up leaving all of their belongings, except their weapons of choice, and walked over to an area of dirt that they called their "training area". Yumi and Ulrich wrapped their weapons with cloth that they kept hidden under rocks in the training area. Covering their blades with cloth became a tradition whenever they practiced because Yumi had accidently cut Ulrich's leg two summers ago.

"Don't go easy on me." Yumi smiled as she took a crouching pose with her daggers held out in front of her.

"Oh, I won't." Ulrich chuckled as he placed his sword in a blocking position.

Ulrich swung his sword at her side, but Yumi blocked it with her tiny dagger while lashing out with the other. Ulrich's reflexes were just as fast as hers and he moved the sword in time to block it. This continued for what seemed to be forever until Ulrich went to strike her shoulder, which was his downfall. She made an X shape with her daggers and caught the sword then twisted the sword out of his hand, which caused it to go flying across the dirt area. Yumi then did a front flip and landed on top of him, then stopped once they both fell on the ground with Yumi's daggers at his neck.

"I told you to not go easy on me." Yumi said amused.

"Well, it isn't fair that you are good at gymnastics and more flexible that me." Ulrich teased looking into her eyes as he moved the daggers away from his neck. The two stayed in that position, staring at one another until they heard an air ship fly by.

Yumi rolled over onto the ground then helped Ulrich up. "Shit!" She cursed. "How long have we been out here? We got to hurry back before they notice we are gone." Yumi said panicked as she ran down the hill to her belongings, repacked her daggers then threw them back in the hole. She kicked dirt over her possessions then jumped to run back to the fence, with Ulrich right behind her.

* * *

"I'll see you tonight, maybe?" Ulrich asked as Yumi entered her house.

"Sure." Yumi replied empty minded as she hugged her friend before closing the door.

She ran up the steps and jumped in the bath that her mother had prepared for her. She dried off, brushed out her hair, and slipped on the black lace dress that she was being forced to wear. When she left the bathroom she saw Hiroki waiting for her in the hallway. He was wearing a shite pullover shirt and brown dress pants and dress shoes.

"I'm scared, sis." Hiroki said trying not to cry.

Yumi tried to hold tears of her own back as she bent down to hug him. "It will be fine." She said repeating the same exact words her friend Jacky had told her before her first Selection.

"You better get going." Their mother said who was now standing behind them. Her face was very pale and she was scrunching a towel in her hands trying to calm her nerves.

Yumi and Hiroki both hugged their mother before walking down the steps to go outside where they would join all the other 16-19 year olds in their Sector.

Yumi saw Ulrich in the line that was for the males and waved to him. "Go stand in that line where Ulrich is and I will see you once this is all over tonight." Yumi hugged her brother before parting ways with him.

Yumi took her place in the female line and had her finger pricked with some weird mechanism used for registration that was created by the Lab Sector. She then took her spot with the other 19 year old females.

An hour passed by then everyone suddenly fell silent as a lady wearing high heels walked across the stage.

"Welcome to the 20th XANA Games Selection." The lady, known as Martha, proclaimed. Everyone clapped, but only because they would get in trouble if they do as they were told.

A short video which explained why the XANA Games took place played on huge screens which were set up throughout the Sector. After another speech, it was time to select the male and female who would represent the Mountain Sector.

"First, the boys." Martha said as she walked over to the plastic container in which held the male names. She put her hand in the container and mixed the papers with her hand before grabbing a hold of one that was on the very bottom. She walked back over to the microphone and read the name out loud. "Hiroki Ishiyama."

Yumi felt like someone had stabbed her heart with a knife. She frantically looked over to where her brother was and was trying not to puke. Tears watered in her eyes as she watched him walking out of the crowd towards the stage. Memories of Jacky flashed back into her mind and she balled her fists before pushing everyone in front of her out of the way. She was being stopped by guards and saw one raise a gun at her. Before he could shoot she screamed.

"I VOLUNTEER IN MY BROTHER'S PLACE!"

Everyone gasped as Martha stood confused. She consulted some tall man standing next to her then spoke. "Very well then…. Let Hiroki go and bring up the girl."

The guards let go of Yumi as she hugged her brother. "Go to mom." She told him before being forced to the stage.

"Well then, this is something new." Martha looked at Yumi quite impressed. "And what is your name?"

Yumi looked out at the crowd and locked eyes with Ulrich, who stared back at her.

"Yumi Ishiyama" Yumi's voice echoed throughout the sector.

**Ulrich's POV**

Ulrich didn't dare break his eye contact with Yumi. He had a lot of respect for her after what she just did, but it pained him knowing that he would never get to see her again. All of their adventures would just be memories now. He knew Yumi was tough, but there was no way she could beat the tributes from Sector X. The last time someone other than Sector X won was five years ago when Earl, from the Ice Sector won. The temperatures unexpectedly dropped during that XANA Game, and Earl was better suited for the cold than someone from Sector X.

"Well then, since we have a female who volunteered, it looks like we need to pick another male." Martha cooed into the microphone. This time she didn't even mix the entries in the plastic container. She simply plucked the one laying on top of the pile and walked back over clicking her heels on the wooden stage.

Ulrich was somewhere distant when the next name was called. Everything was fuzzy and he just kept staring at Yumi blocking everything out. Suddenly he felt the person standing next to him hit his arm, which brought him back into focus.

"Ulrich Stern!" Martha said for the third time into the microphone getting annoyed.

_**Please review, and thanks for reading!**_


	2. Getting Closer

**Warning**

There will be death and the Characters will take on different personalities than those known in Code Lyoko. If you can't handle this, then don't read and don't flame.

**THE XANA GAMES:**

**Sector 1 (The Lab):** People in this sector are brain heads and provide the other sectors with technology_. Selected for the XANA Games: Aelita & Jeremy_

**Sector 2 (The Forest)**: People in this sector are Wild. The people in this sector also produce food for the other sectors, except the ice sector, due to the amount of fertile soil and the high population of animals in the forest. _Selected for the XANA Games: Odd & Sam_

**Sector 3 (The Desert):** People in this sector are wealthy because a diamond mine sits under their land. _Selected for the XANA Games: Sissy & Percy_

**Sector 4 (The Mountains)**: People in this sector are fighters. The members of this sector live high in the mountains and need to fend for themselves due to it. _Selected for the XANA Games: Yumi & Ulrich_

**Sector 5 (The Ice Sector):** People in this sector are accustomed to being fisherman/woman due to the amount of water on their land. People in this sector are also tough because of the rough living conditions they experience since it is always cold and snowy. _Selected for the XANA Games: Rita & Michael_

**Sector X (Kadic): **The Royal XANA family lives within this sector. Unlike the other sectors, people are marked to partake in the XANA Games without randomly being chosen. Because of this, they are better trained and almost always win. (This is a fixed system by the King so his sector almost always wins). _Selected for the XANA Games: Rose & William_

The Land of Lyoko has been ruled by the XANA family for hundreds of years. Twenty years ago Lyoko rebelled against the XANA family, but the people were no match for the royal army. As punishment, the land was separated into six sectors and the XANA Games were established. Each Sector within Lyoko must give up a female and male participant between the ages of 16-19 to partake in the XANA Games once a year. The participants fight to the death until one soul remains.

**Chapter 2: Getting Closer**

Ulrich's heart beat was rapid yet his breathing slowed. The familiar Mountain Sector folk who stood around him made a path for him to the isle. Ulrich began to walk which everything around him blurring except for Yumi, who was standing on that podium next to Martha.

"_Only one soul comes out" _He thought. _"Is this really it for us? Is life really being this unfair to us? Our friendship was just beginning to blossom into something more, and now we are being sentenced to our death?"_

As soon as Ulrich walked up the steps, and began walking to the center, Yumi lunged at him and squeezed her arms around him. "I am so sorry, Ulrich."

_"Why is she sorry?" _

"Awh, how touching." Martha cooed into the microphone. Let us give a round of applause to the tributesof the Mountain Sector, shall we?

Once everyone had forcefully applauded again, the two were lead back stage where they would have only a few moments with their families. Yumi and Ulrich were separated into two different rooms after being forced apart from one another.

"Yumi!" Hiroki cried out as he ran into his big sister's arms. "Why!" he cried, bawling into her shirt."

"Because Hiroki, you deserve to live longer, little brother." Yumi replied, trying to hold herself together in front of her brother. She didn't want him to see her upset because it would only make it harder on him.

Yumi's mother walked over and stroked Yumi's hair before letting her hand fall onto her shoulder. Her face was pale and she didn't know what to say.

"Two more minutes!" A guard bellowed in the doorway at the family.

"Mom" Yumi said looking at her mother. "I am sure Ulrich's family will still help you and Hiroki with food. They have been a good family friend of ours for years." Once Yumi had mentioned Ulrich, she wished she didn't. She could see the pain in Hiroki's and her mother's eyes. It was bad enough that they were going to lose her, and now she had reminded them that they were also losing Ulrich.

"I love you sis!" Hiroki cried as her mother and himself embraced Yumi in a forever good bye hug.

The guard entered the room and demanded that Yumi's family would depart immediately. Yumi's mother finally broke from her trance and went hysterical, screaming at Yumi to be careful, and how much she loved her.

"I love you, mom." Were the last words Mrs. Ishiyama heard from her daughter before her and Hiroki were forced to leave.

* * *

Yumi sat in a dirty, wooden chair in the corner of the room, and thought about the day's events. Time slowed for Yumi, but no matter how slow time went, it was still too fast. Every click on the clock was just decreasing the time she and Ulrich had left to live.

Yumi heard a noise in the hallway and looked up and saw a tall bearded man in the doorway. He was armed with a pistol and didn't look at all friendly. The uniform he had one was one from Sector X. The badge on his breast showed a weird symbol. It was some weird combination of a bullseye with four additional lines growing out of it, one on the top, and three on the bottom. It was the symbol everyone in Lyoko knew, the symbol of Sector X. "Come with me" The man barked

Yumi followed the man, without disobedience, down the hallway. He led her outside, where she got into a car. Her heart jumped when she saw Ulrich, who was already in the back seat. She got in and the two immediately hugged.

"Enough of that!" The driver exclaimed as the guard closed the car door.

Not daring to disobey and make things worse, Ulrich and Yumi immediately let go of each other. The two sat in silence, even afraid to look at each other, the entire way to the train station.

Once they got of the car, they were led onto the train, where they were greeted by Martha. "Dearies!" She smiled and she kissed both of them on the cheek. "You are on your way to Sector X where you will be treated as honorary guests. Anything you want you can have once you arrive! The best foods, fine wines, the latest in fashion clothes…."

"My life back." Yumi mumbled defiantly..

Martha stopped in dead sentence and just glanced at Yumi. She then reached her arm out and grabbed Yumi by her short black hair. Yumi cried out in pain and the woman led her into a room which was a bedroom with a bunk bed, a small circular window, and a dresser.

"You listen here, Yuna." The lady bellowed as she let go of Yumi's hair.

"Yumi!" Yumi shouted back, now pissed off.

"Whatever!" Martha shouted back, breaking out of her nicey nice act that she had put on in front of the audience. "If you value your life, you will never again back talk me, or anyone you meet from here on out."

"_Like it matters anyway." _Yumi thought, but just nodded.

Just then Ulrich appeared in the doorway and Martha looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, I was just showing Yumi here your bedroom. This petty room, Martha said as she scrunched her nose looking around, will have to do for now. Once we arrive at Sector X, the rooms will be much better, and you will even receive other clothes, other than the horrid ones you poor people are forced to wear. Now, follow me to the dining car for dinner."

* * *

Dinner dragged by. Martha and some of the guard chatted about the upcoming XANA Game and drank who knows how much wine. Ulrich and Yumi sat on different ends of the table and just picked at their food, neither one of them had an appetite.

After dinner, the two were instructed to go back to their room and get some rest. This was the first time all day Yumi and Ulrich were allowed privacy to talk. As soon as the guard closed their door, Ulrich spoke up.

"What do you mean, you're sorry?" Ulrich asked, looking at Yumi confused. "What are you sorry about?

Yumi looked out of the tiny window, into the darkness, and sighed. "If I let them take Hiroki, you wouldn't have had your name called. It was your last Selection, you would have been able to live the rest of your life, and I messed it up for you." It was at this point Yumi broke down and collapsed on the floor crying. "But, Hiroki is my brother. I couldn't stand the thought of what he was about to be subjected to! He is still so young! I… I….."

Ulrich sat down on the ground next to Yumi and hugged her. "I never want to hear you apologize to me again for this, do you understand? I would have done the same thing if one of my siblings were called. You love your brother, how could I hate you for doing what your heart told you?"

Yumi sniffed and looked up at Ulrich and hugged him. No other words were spoken in that conversation. Both of them were worn out, but didn't want to sleep. They both sat on the bottom bunk talking about various things, trying to forget what their destiny held. Who knows how long they stayed awake, but eventually sleep overcame them, and they fell asleep. Instead of Yumi going to her top bunk, she simply stayed on the ground bunk with Ulrich's arms wrapped around her for comfort.

**Thank you so much to Reading and Reviewing! As you see, I changed the rating to T, for now. Once deaths begin occurring, I will change the rating to M. Please, if you read this chapter, I would love if you left a review **


	3. The Death Parade

**Warning**

The XANA Games is rated T, for now. Will be switched to M if things get out of hand. There will be death and the Characters will take on different personalities than those known in Code Lyoko. If you can't handle this, then don't read and don't flame.

**THE XANA GAMES:**

**Sector 1 (The Lab):** People in this sector are brain heads and provide the other sectors with technology_. Selected for the XANA Games: Aelita & Jeremy_

**Sector 2 (The Forest):** People in this sector are Wild. The people in this sector also produce food for the other sectors, except the ice sector, due to the amount of fertile soil and the high population of animals in the forest. _Selected for the XANA Games: Odd & Sam_

**Sector 3 (The Desert)**: People in this sector are wealthy because a diamond mine sits under their land. _Selected for the XANA Games: Sissy & Percy_

**Sector 4 (The Mountains)**: People in this sector are fighters. The members of this sector live high in the mountains and need to fend for themselves due to it. _Selected for the XANA Games: Yumi & Ulrich_

Sector 5 (The Ice Sector): People in this sector are accustomed to being fisherman/woman due to the amount of water on their land. People in this sector are also tough because of the rough living conditions they experience since it is always cold and snowy. _Selected for the XANA Games: Rita & Michael_

**Sector X (Kadic):**The Royal XANA family lives within this sector. Unlike the other sectors, people are marked to partake in the XANA Games without randomly being chosen. Because of this, they are better trained and almost always win. (This is a fixed system by the King so his sector almost always wins). _Selected for the XANA Games: Rose & William_

The Land of Lyoko has been ruled by the XANA family for hundreds of years. Twenty years ago Lyoko rebelled against the XANA family, but the people were no match for the royal army. As punishment, the land was separated into six sectors and the XANA Games were established. Each Sector within Lyoko must give up a female and male participant between the ages of 16-19 to partake in the XANA Games once a year. The participants fight to the death until one soul remains.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Death Parade**

_Thud _

This is the sound that awoke Yumi and Ulrich early the next morning. The train had pulled into the Sector X central train station. Martha's could be heard walking around outside the door as her heavy heels clunked away on linoleum floor.

"Wake up you two!" Martha said buzzing with excitement. "We need to get you two all cleaned up and ready for tonight's opening ceremony!"

Yumi looked at Ulrich and sighed before pulling on her boots. This was the day that would mark the opening their lives being handed over to Sector X., and they both knew it. From here on out, every move that made would not be observed by Sector X. Privacy was no longer a thing.

* * *

"Ouch!" Yumi exclaimed as her prep crew ripped away at her leg hair with some sort of weird paper covered in sticky stuff.

Yumi was laying completely naked from head to toe on a long folded out chair, like a bed. Her eyes were closed because the lights above her burned into her pupils whenever she opened them. She wondered how much longer this torture would continue. She felt completely vulnerable laying on that bed naked. People were touching her in places that weren't comfortable to her. The team was removing every speck of body hair from her bare body, including any pubic hair. This made no sense to her, since no one would even see her naked. Just then a thought filled her mind that scared her.

"_What if my entrance costume requires something see-through?" _ Thinking this was not foreign in itself, since costumes at the entrance ceremony are sometimes just this. She shuttered at the thought. She didn't want her bare breasts exposed all over Lyoko. They were taking away everything that belonged to her, she hoped that they would at least allow her to keep her dignity.

"_I wonder that they are dong to Ulrich"_ She then thought. She pictured him laying there as his prep team stripped him of his hair…. laying there naked. Yumi then blushed at the thought and her mind soon went blank as a new voice interrupted into the room.

"You must be Yumi." An younger looking man said as the prep team cleared out of the room.

Yumi sat straight up, acknowledging the new stranger and took the paper robe that he handed her, and slipped it on. "Good evening, sir." Yumi replied, trying her best to be polite.

Just then a door opened revealing Ulrich, who was only wearing a thin pare of red paper shorts. He was instructed to sit next to Yumi on the bed by the mysterious gentleman.

The mysterious man walked over to a table and picked up a cup of coffee. He took a sip and walked back over to the teens. "You must be wondering who I am by now? Well then, let me introduce myself. My name is Frederick, and I will be your costume designer for this years XANA games. As you know, before any training begins for the games, there is an opening ceremony. It is my job to make you two look desirable to the people of Lyoko."

Frederick then walked over to Yumi and asked her to stand up so he could take some measurements of her body.

Yumi stood up like she was told then felt panic because he then asked her to open her robe so that way he could get measurements of her breast. She quickly glanced at Ulrich and gave him such a pleading look then turned back to face Frederick.

"You aren't going to put me in a see-though costume, are you!?" Yumi finally said, breaking her own silence.

The man chuckled then sighed. "What kind of man do you think I am? Of course not, my dear.

* * *

Once Frederick finished taking Yumi and Ulrich's measurements, the two were then sent to their cabin within Sector X, that was meant for the contestants of the Mountain Sector. The two were still wearing their paper outfits, and were relieved to find a closet in each of their bedrooms filled with clothes. Yumi slipped on a pair of cargo pants and a black tank top, while Ulrich slipped on some baggy shorts and a white t-shirt.

When the two met back up in the living room, neither of them said anything for a good while, until Ulrich broke the silence.

"I guess we should eat before they come back to make us pretty before tonight." Ulrich said while smirking as he said the word pretty. This made Yumi giggle, which made him happy.

The table in the dining area was filled with all types of food; more than anything they would ever have available to them back in the Mountain Sector.

"Eat up!" A strange older man said, suddenly appearing in the entrance of the cabin. The man was wearing a white dress suit, and had bottle cap circular glasses on his face. He had a light scruffy beard, and age wise seemed to be in his 60s.

"Who, who are you?" Yumi demanded, daring to be impolite

"I figured you would ask that." The man then grabbed an apple from the table and took a bite into it before sitting down in a chair at the polar opposite end from where Yumi and Ulrich had taken a seat. "My name is Franz, Franz Hopper. You see dearies, as you are aware, the Mountain Sector has never had a victor. Because of this, tributes from your sector are assigned to me to be your mentors. Such a pity it is really, every year the Mountain Sector doesn't even make it past the first day within the area! What's the point anymore? I get paid to send two young adults into a slaughter house every year, for what? I'll tell you what; so that the King has something to laugh at while he thinks it sends a message across Lyoko about the rebellion." Franz then took a huge gulp of red wine, and dabbed his beard with the now unfolded cloth napkin.

"So, when do you start training us?" Ulrich asked, trying to forget everything he said about them being sent into a _slaughter house._

"Tomorrow, and I won't be training you, I will simply be giving you advice on how to stay alive. Let me tell you something you two, your sector sends me the biggest idiots every year! I mean come on! You remember how your sector's tributes died last year, don't yah? The female got too cold and lit a fire at night! That signals ""Oh no, come kill me now because I am too pathetic to go a night without warmth"" Never light a fire at night! Do you hear me? And that guy from last year, oh boy, he was dumber than her! He got hungry within the first three hours and ate some berries he found without knowing if they were safe or not! Never EVER eat anything you aren't 120% sure about! " Franz replied finishing his ramblings. It was clear that he was getting happy from his wine. Who knows how much of the stuff he already had to drink?

"Mr. Hopper." Yumi said, now a bit wary about her tone of voice with him. "I can assure you, that Ulrich and I are smarter than any of those other tributes from our sector. We know which berries are safe, and which aren't…."

Yumi was then abruptly cut off by Franz. "You say that now missy, but I bet you will be dead before the first day ends."

Yumi stared straight at Franz and blinked back some tears, and in her calmest voice said "I am going to go lay down before tonight." She then stood up and walked down the hallway to her room, with Ulrich following her.

"Are you ok?" Ulrich said trying to calm Yumi down.

"Sure Ulrich, I am fine. I am only going into a death battle with only one winner. And by some miracle, if it one of us, that person doesn't' go home without the other. I can't picture life knowing that you were killed in the arena, and I know that same goes for you vice versa. What is the point in even trying to win when all it will bring with it is misery?" Yumi then punched the wall then grasped her hand, holding back pain by shaking her fist. "Please, I want to be alone now." Yumi said to Ulrich, with her back towards him.

* * *

That night Frederick had his assistants dress Yumi and Ulrich in their costumes. Yumi was wearing a gray and silver long sleeved tight dress that cut off right below her thigh area. She has tight white leggings on, that had a snowy effect to them. The same effect was also present on her dress and boots, which were closed toe three inch heels that cut off at her knees. On her shoulders laid what was Frederick's pride and joy with the costume. The shoulder piece rested on her shoulders and another part tied lightly around her neck with a silky silver ribbon. The piece went up behind her head and ended in a sharp point. The entire thing lit up and gave off an illusion of snow fall. It was one of a kind, nothing that Yumi had ever seen in any of the other XANA Games.

Ulrich on the other hand, was wearing a nicely fitting tuxedo with colors and effects matching Yumi's costume. He also had a shoulder piece, and since Yumi was slightly taller than him, his shoulder piece height was slightly smaller in size. When the two stood next to each other, the two mountains from their sector could be distinguished.

"You look nice." Ulrich said to Yumi, as they waited on their chariots.

Yumi sighed and couldn't help but smile. Although this was basically a "death parade" as she and Ulrich had called it, she was a bit nervous knowing that she was about to be broadcasted allover Lyoko.

The chariot horses, two big white stallions, began to pull them through the cart. Ulrich took Yumi's hand in his and whispered. "Are you ready?"

"Doesn't matter if I am or not." Yumi whispered back just before they were pulled through the curtain.

Everything seemed to be a blur to Yumi. People were applauding and screaming, throwing roses, and who knows what else. As Yumi's vision began to clear up, and she got used to the situation, she could see people pointing at them and cheering. She looked around and saw her and Ulrich on all the television screens around the stadium. She noticed that since they came out, none of the other tributes were picked up on the screens. The stadium's audience seemed to just have their attention on them, and she could see why. Everyone else's costume seemed plain compared to their snowing mountain effect. Yumi felt Ulrich squeeze her hand, and she looked over at him smiling. He returned the smile then lifted their entwined hands in the air. The audience at it up and made whatever noise they could.

The attention on them lasted until they reached the end of the parade route within the stadium. The tributes then were instructed to unboard their chariots and make a semi-circle around the main podium. Just then, King XANA walked out to the microphone and spoke.

"Welcome tributes, to the twentieth XANA Games!" The crowd went wild and some of the fellow tributes also joined in with the yelling. Yumi, who was still holding Ulrich's hand, suddenly came back to reality and she glanced around getting quick glimpses of the other tributes. She saw one girl with pink hair. She and her partner, blondie, were standing to her left. She could only guess that they were from the Lab Sector, since their costumes were made to mimic a circuit board.

Further down to her left she could see another pair, which she could pinpoint as being from the Desert Sector. The female had her hair in a tight braid that ran down her naked back. Her front was only covered with glued on diamonds, and she had tight white pants on with white high heal boots, which were also covered in diamonds. The male had short black hair and was also topless with diamonds glued to his upper body. He too was also wearing white pants with some sort of boot.

She didn't have time to investigate anyone else, since before she knew it, she was back on her chariot being lead out of the stadium. All that she kept thinking of what that by the end of the month, they would all be dead, except for one.

**Do you guys want me to add to the next chapter what the rest of the tributes were wearing? Let me know! Please read & Review **** 3**


	4. Stupid

**Warning**

The XANA Games is rated T, for now. Will be switched to M if things get out of hand. There will be death and the Characters will take on different personalities than those known in Code Lyoko. If you can't handle this, then don't read and don't flame.

**THE XANA GAMES:**

**Sector 1 (The Lab):** People in this sector are brain heads and provide the other sectors with technology_. Selected for the XANA Games: Aelita & Jeremy_

**Sector 2 (The Forest):** People in this sector are Wild. The people in this sector also produce food for the other sectors, except the ice sector, due to the amount of fertile soil and the high population of animals in the forest. _Selected for the XANA Games: Odd & Sam_

**Sector 3 (The Desert)**: People in this sector are wealthy because a diamond mine sits under their land. _Selected for the XANA Games: Sissy & Percy_

**Sector 4 (The Mountains)**: People in this sector are fighters. The members of this sector live high in the mountains and need to fend for themselves due to it. _Selected for the XANA Games: Yumi & Ulrich_

**Sector 5 (The Ice Sector):** People in this sector are accustomed to being fisherman/woman due to the amount of water on their land. People in this sector are also tough because of the rough living conditions they experience since it is always cold and snowy. _Selected for the XANA Games: Rita & Michael_

**Sector X (Kadic):**The Royal XANA family lives within this sector. Unlike the other sectors, people are marked to partake in the XANA Games without randomly being chosen. Because of this, they are better trained and almost always win. (This is a fixed system by the King so his sector almost always wins). _Selected for the XANA Games: Rose & William_

The Land of Lyoko has been ruled by the XANA family for hundreds of years. Twenty years ago Lyoko rebelled against the XANA family, but the people were no match for the royal army. As punishment, the land was separated into six sectors and the XANA Games were established. Each Sector within Lyoko must give up a female and male participant between the ages of 16-19 to partake in the XANA Games once a year. The participants fight to the death until one soul remains.

**Chapter 4**

**Stupid**

Ulrich caught Yumi's gaze once they returned behind closed doors, away from the eyes of the audience. She stared back at him and could only feel sadness in her heart. Her thoughts were cut off when Frederick placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You looked stunning out here!" He assured her as he began taking the shoulder piece off of her.

Franz walked over to Yumi with a huge smile spreading across his white bearded face, looking rather pleased. "You two were the icons of the night! Much credit to Frederick of course for those outstanding costumes, but nevertheless, bravo! You are sure to have snagged some sponsors with that performance."

"Who cares?" Yumi replied, receiving a shocked expression from Franz, Frederick, and Ulrich who had joined the trio.

Frederick knelt down so that he was eye to eye with Yumi before replying to her. "I do, I want to see you live."

* * *

Yumi stood in the shower of her cabin for a good twenty minutes. The water felt amazing on her skin. The shower was unlike anything she had back in the Mountain Sector. She closed her eyes remembering the night's events, and the other teenagers that would be going into the arena with her.

_When the parade had ended, and everyone was backstage, she managed to get a few more glances at the rest of the contenders that she didn't notice while the parade was going on. There was a tiny boy, who looked a bit younger than her, who she assumed was from the Jungle Sector. He and his female companion, who was a bit darker in color, were wrapped in vines. Along with this their hair had been decorated with branches, bird nests, and anything else that resembled nature. One thing that stood out for the boy was that he seemed to have purple in his hair. This made Yumi giggle on the inside, since she couldn't tell if it was on purpose, or just something the boy had done himself._

_The last bunch was obviously from Sector X. The couple was dressed in matching outfits in which resembled royalty. Although they were not of royal blood, contestants from this Sector were traditionally dressed in royal attire as a symbol of their sector, the main sector of Lyoko. The boy from this sector had hair a bit longer than that of the Desert Sector, but of the same color black. The girl on the other hand, had natural red as a rose hair, which was complimented with ribbons to match the royal theme._

Yumi turned the shower knob which stopped the hot water from flowing on her body. She pulled aside the fabric curtain and stepped out onto a rabbit fur rug. The fur felt nice under her feet, but she also hoped that the creature was initially killed for its meet, rather than for a décor, but she had a gut feeling that it wasn't. She wrapped a cotton white towel around her body and opened the door of the bathroom. She was used to walking around her house in a towel after taking a bath, so Yumi didn't even give this action a second thought until Yumi bumped right into Ulrich who walked past the bathroom door just as she exited.

"S…soryy." Ulrich exclaimed as he quickly turned his eyes away from Yumi.

Yumi looked at Ulrich, and although she was a bit embarrassed herself, simply laughed as she held the towel tighter around her figure.

Ulrich, now curious as to what was so funny, turned his glance back towards Yumi. His heart felt fluttery seeing her finally laugh after all she had been through. His eyes crinkled as his own face muscles began to smile, joining in Yumi's laugter. "What… what… what is so funny?" Ulrich finally managed to get out.

"I don't really know, or if I do, it is really stupid!" Yumi managed to choke out between giggles. Once she finally relaxed herself, she took a deep breath and continued to speak. "I have been so depressed since we got here, that I didn't think twice about walking around in a towel. It completely passed my mind that I should practice being more decent. I mean, I was even afraid that I was going to be naked in the parade earlier. I have no idea why, but this is just funny to me. We are going to be fighting for our lives in a few days, and here I am worrying about my body being exposed. When you bumped into me, that fear passed through me again, but now I realize how silly it is!"

At that moment Yumi saw Ulrich's eyes change in emotion. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her and pressed his head on her shoulder.

"Ulrich…?" Yumi asked in a now quiet tone, opposite of her giggly self from moments prior.

"It scared me seeing you so sad the past two days, Yumi." Ulrich replied, still hugging her. "I know how depressed you have been, and I am really afraid that it is going to affect your abilities in the arena. I don't want you to die. I don't want to be in that arena knowing you are dead. I want you to go home."

Yumi listened to everything Ulrich had just said and pulled back from him. "I need to go get dressed." She said then walked past him to her bedroom, and closed the door. She sat down on her bed repeating in her mind what Ulrich had just said.

"_Is he really about to give up his life for me? If he wants me to go home, that means…" _

Yumi quickly pulled on an oversized night gown with a pair of underwear before leaving her room. She walked down to Ulrich's room, and without knocking opened the door.

Ulrich, who was caught by surprise, was topless and wearing pajama pant. He laid on his bed, above the covers, since it was a warm night, preparing for sleep. Yumi ran over to him, dove on top of him with tears streaming down her face.

"You are so stupid!" She cried in his chest. "I don't… want you ….to die for ….me" she said between crying hiccups.

**Thank you to everyone who has favored/followed this story. 3 Also, the next chapter will be the beginning of training. Sorry this chapter was so short. I didn't want to combine this chapter with one with training. It wouldn't have had the same mood, in my opinion. Review, please.**


	5. Exposed

**Warning**

The XANA Games is rated T, for now. Will be switched to M if things get out of hand. There will be death and the Characters will take on different personalities than those known in Code Lyoko. If you can't handle this, then don't read and don't flame.

**THE XANA GAMES:**

**Sector 1 (The Lab):** People in this sector are brain heads and provide the other sectors with technology_. Selected for the XANA Games: Aelita & Jeremy_

**Sector 2 (The Forest):** People in this sector are Wild. The people in this sector also produce food for the other sectors, except the ice sector, due to the amount of fertile soil and the high population of animals in the forest. _Selected for the XANA Games: Odd & Sam_

**Sector 3 (The Desert):** People in this sector are wealthy because a diamond mine sits under their land. _Selected for the XANA Games: Sissy & Percy_

**Sector 4 (The Mountains):** People in this sector are fighters. The members of this sector live high in the mountains and need to fend for themselves due to it. _Selected for the XANA Games: Yumi & Ulrich_

**Sector 5 (The Ice Sector)**: People in this sector are accustomed to being fisherman/woman due to the amount of water on their land. People in this sector are also tough because of the rough living conditions they experience since it is always cold and snowy. _Selected for the XANA Games: Rita & Michael_

**Sector X (Kadic)**:The Royal XANA family lives within this sector. Unlike the other sectors, people are marked to partake in the XANA Games without randomly being chosen. Because of this, they are better trained and almost always win. (This is a fixed system by the King so his sector almost always wins). _Selected for the XANA Games: Rose & William_

The Land of Lyoko has been ruled by the XANA family for hundreds of years. Twenty years ago Lyoko rebelled against the XANA family, but the people were no match for the royal army. As punishment, the land was separated into six sectors and the XANA Games were established. Each Sector within Lyoko must give up a female and male participant between the ages of 16-19 to partake in the XANA Games once a year. The participants fight to the death until one soul remains.

**Chapter 5: Exposed**

"What you learn over the next few days can be a matter of life or death in the arena" Shouted a rather large man with a band aid on his cheek. The man's name was never learned and he preferred it that way. He had served as the main trainer for the tributes for the past several years. The first year he trained the tributes called him by name. Because of this the unnamed man became chummy with the tributes. Of course, this made it harder for him when all but one was killed in the following days of that game. It soon lead him to depression to the point he would rather not talk about it with anyone. If it were up to him, he would not be training the tributes, but has to because King XANA commanded it. Sometimes being the top gym trainer in Lyoko had its downsides.

The man marched down the line that the tributes were standing in. Each tribute was wearing identical outfits which consisted of black plants with a white tank top and muddy colored sneakers. He stopped in front of Aelita and Jeremy and took a deep breath before speaking again. "In the wild, there is no such thing as technology, so listen up."

Yumi gulped as she felt her hands grow cold and clammy. She could see Ulrich in the corner of her eye and she thought it was amazing that he remained cool and collected. She envied him for being able to do this. The boy from Kadic, William, stood on the other side of Yumi. She could see him every now and again glancing at her.

The next few hours of that first day went by rather slowly. The first hour was used to teach the tributes what in nature was edible. It was well known that at least one person died from eating one of Mother Nature's toxins in every game. The second hour was where Yumi learned how to tie knots. Some people laughed this off and paid little attention, but Yumi knew that a good knot could be as valuable as finding water in the games. The third to sixth hour of the day was used for combat practice. This is where most of the tributes showed off their abilities while others got picked on for looking foolish. Yumi felt bad for the Aelita girl. She was so tiny and innocent looking with her unique pink hair. The poor girl could barely throw a dagger. Yumi wanted to desperately show her how to throw a knife since this was something she specialized in, so she did during the next day when it was the third to sixth hour again.

"What are you doing?" Ulrich asked Yumi on the end of the second day. "Why are you helping her? She wants to kill you!" Yumi felt a sting in her gut as the word _kill_ rolled off of Ulrich's tongue.

"I want her to have a fair chance at winning." Yumi stated with no emotion in her voice. "We are all being thrown into a pit to be butchered like pigs. It isn't fair that she doesn't know how to use a weapon. What if she was me? Would you help me learn how to fight if I didn't already have experience?"

Ulrich didn't reply. He stood there in silence for a good twenty seconds until a hand with a good firm grasp grabbed his shoulder.

"Ulrich is it? Is this your girlfriend?" William asked looking rather amused as he eyed Yumi. "Your boy toy here is right sweetheart, you should practice yourself and stop worrying about little pinky over there."

"She isn't my girlfriend." Ulrich spoke as he pulled away from William's hand. Ulrich's face grew red and this confused Yumi. Why was Ulrich losing his temper?

"Whoa" William chuckled as he jokingly walked backward with his hands in the air. "I didn't mean to insult you, but it is common knowledge that we are here to kill each other and that makes her fare game just like you, and I look forward to battling you in the arena. "

"If you touch her…." Ulrich growled right before he pushed William with all his might.

William barely budged, as if he expected that the blow was coming. The Kadic boy then swung a fist toward Ulrich which connected point blank to his cheek. Ulrich tumbled backwards onto the ground and rolled before William could kick him.

"Was this his plan?" Yumi thought "Did he see Ulrich as a threat? Was he trying to loosen him up and hurt him before the games started in a few days?"

Yumi ran towards the boys and William violently pushed Yumi back by the chest and shouted at her to "Stay out of this pretty face."

To reasons unknown, Yumi felt her heart pulse and everything around her went black. She looked around and saw a few knives sticking out of a dummy from when she was helping Aelita. She ran back over to Ulrich who now had William on top of him beating his chest. Ulrich did his best to block the blows with his arms, but when one got through he winced in pain. Yumi took the first knife she stuck in her back pocket and held it in the air. "Stop it right now, William!" She shouted at the stop of her voice.

William laughed as he heard the threat from Yumi and laughed even more when he stood up away from Ulrich and walked toward her. "Awh, is the pretty face going to hurt me?"

This did it. Yumi quickly did a front flip and landed with both her legs on top of Williams's shoulders. She then bent herself backwards and William flipped onto his back. In the process of falling, Yumi took a second knife from her back pocket and threw them both at his face, purposely missing. There was now a knife sticking in the ground on both sides of Williams head. Just then Yumi pulled out a third knife and flung it, this time purposely having it hit his cheek. William sat up quickly and touched a hand to his bleeding face. "You Bitch." He exclaimed.

By this time all of the tributes had gathered around the chaos and were ogling the scene. William had not only weakened Ulrich, he has also gotten Yumi to expose her true deadly self.

* * *

_I apologize for the gap between this chapter and the last. College got in the way. I will try to write a new chapter at least once a week anymore __ Read and Review!_


End file.
